Guardian Forces
by Legendary Super Candyce
Summary: Ever wonder how the GFs of FF8 came into existance? Read and find out. FINISHED
1. Thunder Storm: Quezacotl

Disclaimer: Don't own FF8, Squaresoft does.  
  
This is a continuance of Elements of Love. It explains how all the GFs came into existence and why. Enjoy!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ifrit and Shiva were just the first in a series of soul kidnapping. What they didn't know was that the book Lady Hyne had been studying was directly responsible for their deaths. In the book was the recipe for everlasting life and Hyne would stop at nothing to achieve it.  
  
The book stated that in order to achieve eternal life, one must capture fifteen souls in colored jewels. The souls that had to be captured were very specific and the book outlined all of them carefully. The fifteen souls were: the lovers, the drowned girl, the brothers, the lightning man, the whirlwind, the last unicorn, the demon, the water god, the guardian of Hell, the Holy machine, the runaway train, the dragon, the cactus and the light bearer. For each was a detailed description of what each soul must possess to meet the requirements for it's particular category.  
  
After acquiring Shiva and Ifrit, Hyne went on a decade long hunt for the rest of the souls. Her next victim was the lightning man. Hyne traveled to a distant land where the people of a certain tribe channeled the elements through shamans. That is where Hyne found her next soul.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quezacotl was a shaman of the Zequota tribe, his particular element being lightning. The annual Ceremony of the Elements was upon them and Quezacotl was ready. The ritual required him to stand in an open field and hold a metal rod into the sky during a lightning storm. If the lightning struck him, his time as a shaman had passed but if the lightning didn't strike him, it was assumed that he could still control his element and was allowed to continue as shaman.  
  
The day of the ceremony came and Quezacotl did as instructed. The lightning struck all around him but never once hit him. As he was walking back to the tribe, the copper headdress he was wearing attracted a bold and he was struck dead. As the tribesman stood in shock, Hyne hurried to the body of the shaman and chanted the spell, capturing his soul in a green-yellow jewel. 


	2. Silent Voice: Siren

Siren was the daughter of a successful sea captain. Her mother had died in childbirth and Siren was the lady of the house. When her father would sail, she stayed home with the servants and made sure the house was in tiptop shape for his return. On the day he was to return, Siren would wait on the beach until she spotted his ship.  
  
One day, her father was to return at the same time a huge storm blew in. Despite the driving rain and whipping wind, and against the advice of the house staff, the fifteen-year-old girl stood on the beach under a cloak with a lantern clutched in her trembling hand, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ship.  
  
Just as it began to get dark and the storm was at it's worst, Siren caught sight of her father's sails. She could hardly contain her joy as the ship approached the nearby port. Suddenly, a gust of wind drove the ship into the nearby rocks, tearing it to splinters. Screaming for her father, Siren dropped the lantern and dove into the water.  
  
Siren made it to the first pieces of wreckage before the storm overcame her and the waves swallowed her. The last sensation she experienced before blackness enveloped her was screaming for her father but hearing no sound escape her lips.  
  
After the storm had passed, Hyne took a boat out to the wreckage of the ship and drew Siren's spirit from the bottom of the ocean where the girl's body rested. The soul was trapped in a pale yellow stone and Sorceress Hyne moved onto the fourth soul. 


	3. Brotherly Love: Brothers

Sacred and Minotaur were the King's sons. Of course, Sacred and Minotaur weren't their real names, but they had been known by the nicknames since they were children. Although they were brothers, the two men were very different. Minotaur was the oldest and also the biggest, but slightly on the slow side. Sacred was younger and smaller, but much smarter than his older sibling.  
  
One day, the inevitable happened and the King died. He was interred into the tomb built for him on the outskirts of the kingdom and the two brothers stayed to mourn long after everyone else had gone home. They were heartbroken at losing their remaining parent and stayed it the tomb for days.  
  
On the fifth day, they were joined by an unknown woman. The brothers, overcome with grief and not wanting to be bothered, ordered the stranger to leave. The woman refused and the brothers became angry. From an early age, the brothers had been taught to harness the powers of the earth and use it as magic. As long as they were in contact with the ground, their magic was unlimited.  
  
When the mysterious woman refused to leave once again, the brothers attacked. They sent an earthquake hurtling towards the woman, who merely laughed and cast float on herself. Furious that their attack had failed, the brothers attacked again. This time she countered by casting float on the brothers. Losing contact with the ground caused the brothers to lose their power. They floated in the air helplessly as the woman pummeled them senseless. Finally the brothers could take no more and passed into death.  
  
After the brothers had fallen, Hyne drew their souls from their bodies and trapped them in a maroon stone. She added the stone to her collection and left the kingdom to continue on her quest.  
  
After the deaths of Sacred and Minotaur, the kingdom of their father fell into ruins and was eventually forgotten. Even though the tomb of the King survived the centuries, it was forgotten just who was buried in it. 


	4. Dark Messenger: Diablos

Damien was always a strange child. Born with red eyes and raven black hair, he was quickly labeled as a demon child and was shunned by all except his parents. When Damien was old enough, his parents sent him to school. There, he was openly ridiculed by the children and sometimes the even the teachers. Damien held his head high and ignored their harsh words, which caused the children to become violent. Fearing for their child's safety, Damien's parents pulled him out of school.  
  
Unfortunately, the same day Damien was removed from the school, the livestock of a nearby farmer was slaughtered brutally. The townspeople were quick to point the finger at Damien, saying he butchered the animals to spite the farmer's son, who was one of his main tormentors in school. Of course, all of it was a lie and Damien's parents defended him. The townsfolk continued to heckle the child and his parents, claiming he was a minion of the devil and nicknaming him "Diablos".  
  
The town had just begun to cool down when another barnful of animals were slaughtered. Wanting justice, the townsfolk gathered weapons and went to Damien's house, demanding "Diablos" be brought out so he could be punished for his crimes. His parents refused and the mob became hostile, breaking down the door of the house and threatening Damien's parents.  
  
Damien's mother had hidden the child in a closet when the mob had first approached and he watched through the slightly opened door as his parents argued with the irate mob. He saw his father order them out and the man at the head of the mob hit him in the head with a stick. His father crumpled to the ground and lay still. His mother screamed and tried to attack the man but was stopped as a garden hoe connected with her chest. She stood in shock for a minute as the blood poured out of the wound, then with a last glance towards the closet where her son was, she collapsed into a heap next to her husband.  
  
Scared and heartbroken, Damien leapt from the closet and raced out the back door of the house, the mob hot on his heels. He fled into the nearby mountains, running until he could run no more. He finally found a cave and weak with fear and fatigue, laid down to rest inside. When he awoke, the mob was gone and he was left with the grief and anger of his parent's murder.  
  
Damien knew he could never return to the town and decided his only chance was to stay hidden in the caves and hope no one found him. As the years went by, Damien survived by eating small animals such as rabbits, squirrels and occasionally bats. Damien grew, as did his hatred for the people of the town below him. He wished more than anything to have the power to avenge his parents and prayed for it daily.  
  
One day his prayers were answered, or so he thought, in the form of a woman in a dark cloak. At first, Damien was wary and ordered her to leave but then she explained why she had come. She told Damien that her name was Hyne and she had been passing through the town when she heard the locals speaking of a demon that lived in the mountains. The locals told Hyne that the demon was actually a child who caused evil things to happen, including the death of his parents and the townspeople had chased him away.  
  
Hyne claimed she had felt sorry for him and decided to search for him. She told Damien she could give him the power to get even with the townspeople and handed him a vial of potion. Desiring revenge above all else, Damien drank the liquid without question, which turned out to be a very potent poison. Damien was dead minutes later and Hyne was headed down the mountain with his soul trapped in a jet-black jewel. 


	5. Tornado Zone: Pandemona

Demona was a six-year-old girl with more energy than a tornado. While a cheerful child, Demona had a knack fro getting into trouble, usually in the form of destroying something. Her mother playfully called her "Whirlwind" or "Pan-Demona" and always joked that when Demona was done playing it looked like a windstorm had ripped through the area.  
  
One day, Demona was playing in the meadows outside her hometown of Winhill when she was approached by a strange woman. Demona's mother had told her not to talk to strangers, but the woman seemed nice enough and Demona was always willing to make new friends.  
  
Demona and the woman played for a while in the windy meadow, then the woman told her she had to go. Demona was sad but perked up as the woman gave her a piece of candy. Without hesitation, Demona popped the morsel into her mouth. Almost immediately the wind began to pick up. Slightly frightened by the sudden change in weather, Demona began to run home. She never made it.  
  
A huge tornado descended from the sky and sucked up the terrified child as Hyne watched gleefully. After a few minutes, the tornado deposited Demona's lifeless body at Hyne's feet and disappeared. Hyne chanted the spell and captured the cheerful child's soul in a purple gem, leaving the body to be found by Demona's distraught mother. 


	6. Ruby Light: Carbuncle

The quest for the last unicorn soul was by far the hardest and most time consuming of all the souls Hyne had to capture. The book stated that in order to acquire this soul, one must kill all the unicorns remaining in the world. Once the last unicorn was destroyed, the souls of the unicorns would collect in the carbuncle of the last unicorn.  
  
Luckily for Hyne, previous attempts at achieving immortality had caused the unicorns to be hunted into near extinction. Even though there were but a few unicorns left, the quest took Hyne three years to complete. Hyne finally found the last unicorn and after a brief struggle, slew the magical beast. The beautiful white horse disintegrated into dust, leaving behind the ruby-red carbuncle. Hyne took the gem and added it to her growing collection of soul gems. After the three-year search, Hyne genuinely felt that she had earned this one.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Author's Note: A carbuncle is the ruby at the base of a unicorn's horn. 


	7. Tsunami: Leviathan

Hyne's next stop was the continent of Balamb. Reports had been made that a large serpent had been spotted off the coast. Many were saying it was the water god Leviathan and he had come to stop their depletion of the fish population. Hyne didn't care why the god was there and set out immediately.  
  
When Hyne arrived, she saw with her own eyes the huge serpent slowly swimming along the beach. Hyne cast a tornado spell to extract the beast from the water and bring it up on land. Once the blue god was on the shore, it changed into water and began to flow back to the sea. Not wanting her prey to escape, Hyne froze the water god with an ice spell, killing it instantly. Now all that was left was to trap the soul in a blue stone and move on, which she did. 


	8. Counter Rockets: Cerberus

Hyne was not quite sure exactly what the guardian of Hell soul was. The book stated that the soul must be fiercely loyal and willing to protect it's master at all costs. Hyne assumed the soul would be a dog of some sort, but she had no idea where she was going to find it.  
  
One day, while traveling through what is now Galbadia, Hyne came across a pub called Hell's Kitchen. Wanting to rest and perhaps get a drink, Hyne entered the pub but stopped dead in her tracks as a huge, ferocious looking grey dog charged at her. She was about to blast it with a spell when the bartender shouted the animal's name, Cerberus. The dog immediately backed off and laid back down again.  
  
The bartender apologized to Hyne for the way the dog reacted and told her he usually only gets mean when someone threatens him. Hyne smiled and sipped her drink as a plan formed in her mind.  
  
That night, after the bar closed, the bartender and Cerberus started home, not knowing a threat was lurking in the shadows. Without warning, they were attacked by a shadowy figure. The attacker shot a ball or fire at the bartender. Seeing his master was in trouble, Cerberus jumped into the path of the flames. The attack hit the dog, throwing him back into his master. Both fell to the ground, the man unconscious and the dog dead. Their attacker chanted quickly and the dog's soul was trapped in a gray stone to remain there for all eternity. 


	9. Holy Judgment: Alexander

The next soul on the list was easy for Hyne to find. In Esthar, a machine had been built to eliminate evil in the world. What was remarkable about this machine was that the soul of a holy man had been magically entered into the machine, making it possible for "Alexander" as the machine was called, to make decisions and operate on it's own.  
  
In Esthar, the building Alexander was housed in was heavily guarded. Hyne disposed of the guards quickly and entered the room Alexander was in. Sensing her evil intentions, Alexander came to life. Hyne was barely able to dodge it's attack. Chanting quickly, Hyne drew out the holy man's spirit and trapped it in a white stone. By doing so she rendered the machine useless and became one step closer to her ultimate goal. 


	10. Runaway Train: Doomtrain

After acquiring Alexander, Hyne heard about a terrible tragedy at nearby Tear's Point. A train loaded with passengers had derailed and exploded, killing everyone on board. What was worse, it was also reported that the entire crew was poisoned, which caused the derailment in the first place.  
  
Hyne wasted no time in arriving at the scene of the wreck. When she got there, all the bodies had been removed or burnt to ashes, leaving only the smoking shell of the train itself behind. The only evidence that there were any people on the train in the first place were six steel pipes, six Malboro tentacles, six Remedy+ and a ring laying throughout the rubble.  
  
Hyne held an orange gem in her hand and chanted, trapping all the victim's souls within it and acquiring the runaway train. 


	11. Mega Flare: Bahamut

For the dragon, Hyne knew exactly where to go. Located in the middle of the ocean off the Centra continent was a Deep Sea Research Center. In this laboratory, dragons were experimented on frequently.  
  
Hyne took a boat out to the Research Center and entered the laboratory. Bodies of scientists were strewn about and some of the equipment was damaged. It was obvious that some sort of attack had occurred but Hyne didn't care. No scientists meant no questions. In the middle of the room was a large cylinder. Behind the swirling white light inside the cylinder, Hyne could just make out the outline of a dragon. She started towards the cylinder but was stopped by a booming voice.  
  
"So you wish to challenge me?" The voice came from the cylinder.  
  
"It's not my will to fight," Hyne told the dragon.  
  
"Begging for mercy?" Bahamut questioned.  
  
Hyne laughed. "Never."  
  
"Damned imbecile," Bahamut snarled, "Why do you wish to fight?"  
  
"It's my nature," Hyne answered.  
  
"Foolish woman," Bahamut chuckled, "I do not know your intentions, but you will regret them!" The cylinder exploded and the huge dragon emerged.  
  
The battle began and Hyne of course had the upper hand. While the battle lasted longer than most, Hyne emerged victorious. She killed the dragon and trapped his immortal soul in a dark blue stone. Now there were only two souls left to capture in her quest for eternal life. 


	12. 1000 Needles: Jumbo Cactaur

The acquisition of the second to the last soul took Hyne to a tiny island off the east coast of Centra and just south of Esthar called Cactaur Island. Inhabiting this island were tiny green cacti that had come to life. They were extremely quick beings with powerful attacks but could be killed relatively easy if one was quick enough.  
  
Hyne found the village of the cactaurs and spoke to their leader. She promised him power, much as she had Diablos, and like Diablos the cactus agreed without question. Hyne gave the cactaur a pill, which he swallowed greedily. The "pill" was actually a chip off a water stone. The sudden invasion of water in it's dry body caused the cactaur to drown. Once he was dead, Hyne caught his soul in a bright green jewel and left Cactaur Island in search of the final soul. 


	13. Chef's Knife: Tonberry

For the final soul, the light bearer, Hyne traveled to Centra. There lived a village of little people who made their homes underground. At night, their tiny lights could be seen moving around as they emerged from their homes in search of food or travelers to trade with.  
  
Hyne met with the people, called tonberries, and their King. While the King was larger than his minions, he was still much smaller than Hyne. Seeing no trouble whatsoever, Hyne told the Tonberry King exactly why she had come to the underground village.  
  
Hyne had expected the King to just give up, but she was in for a surprise. The King pulled out a tiny knife and charged at the sorceress, stabbing her in the shoulder. Furious that the tiny being dare fight back, Hyne unleashed her most deadly attack on the King, Shockwave Pulsar. Once the attack ended, the Tonberry King fell and his soul was trapped in a golden stone. 


	14. Eternal Breath: Eden

Now that the fifteen souls had been collected, Hyne hurried back to her home on an island west of Galbadia that many had dubbed the "Island Closest to Hell." She made the necessary preparations for the finishing of the ritual quickly and eagerly began the final spell.  
  
The fifteen colored jewels were all laid out in a circle on a table, surrounding a sixteenth, rainbow stone. Hyne mixed the potion like the book said and once it was done, poured it into a cup. She recited the final incantation and brought the cup to her lips. So blinded by her desire to become immortal, Sorceress Hyne drank the contents of the cup without a thought as to what the liquid would do to her. In fact, the potion she had concocted was a poison that killed her instantly. Hyne's mortal body fell to the floor as her life ceased. Suddenly, the jewels on the table began to glow and an eerie chanting filled the air. Hyne's soul rose out of her body and was imprisoned in the sixteenth stone. Now, the Sorceress Eden Hyne Celene Heartilly would live eternally. 


End file.
